Neptune
Neptune is a handsome, mostly white tom with blue-gray patches and odd blue eyes with a reddish sheen in the pupils. Personality Neptune isn't one to be overly friendly or open up quickly to others, instead tending to act in a more reserved manner. However, he is not entirely quiet either – in fact, if you get him started on a topic, he may be prone to rambling or ranting, going off on long tangents about various topics, though he will sometimes get side-tracked and lose track of the purpose of his rant to begin with. Though he can be a bit disorganized or even scatterbrained with his words, he has single-minded focus when he sets his heart on something, working tirelessly to achieve his goals and refusing to back down from challenges. Sometimes he won't even back down even when he knows he should or when he recognizes that he can't win, purely out of stubbornness or a misguided hope that trying again will change something. He doesn't like to admit to his faults or failures, and can be rather snappish and defensive when they're brought up, but attempts to learn from them nonetheless, if only because he doesn't want to embarrass himself for a second time if he can help it. However, beyond his long-windedness, stubbornness, and occasional flares of temper, he is quite a sweet and thoughtful cat; he's the sentimental type, one to attach memories to places or objects based on his experiences, and acting in a very loyal and dedicated manner towards his loved ones. He will drop whatever he is doing in order to protect the health and safety of his loved ones, and he will always make himself available to his loved ones if they need comfort, advice, or simple companionship. He's not the greatest at giving advice or comforting words at times, since he can be drawn off topic into rambling, but he always means well, and doe his best to be there for others. Even though he has trouble shutting up sometimes, when he does actually manage to be quiet, he's a pretty decent listener, and will offer silent support if that's what his loved ones need. He likes his personal space, but physical affection is still his preferred method of expressing affection, typically brushing off having to verbally admit to caring with a roll of his eyes or a vaguely sarcastic remark. History Galaxy and her siblings are Luna's biological kits. She had them with a charismatic tom her housefolk brought home one day. She soon found out that what she felt for the tom wasn't love and it lead to many conflicts between the two. Luna loved her kits and did all she could to make sure they were always well taken care of. One night while the housefolk was gone a heater caught fire causing the death of Galaxy's father and for her mother to flee with them into the Twolegplace. They now live in an abandoned shed.